


Be My Baby

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Baby Sam Winchester, Age Play Little Sam Winchester, Bladder Control, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Demonic Influence, Episode AU: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Gen, Infantilism, Mittens - Freeform, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sam Winchester in Diapers, Sam eating baby food, Sam learning to use diapers, Sam's just a very happy baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: The blood cure failed, so Dean decides Sam's done with hunting the Supernatural.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Brother My Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331175) by [Katlover98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlover98/pseuds/Katlover98). 



Dean walks into the bunker, having come back after an ugly fight with demons that lasted a few hours. It felt good to have given into the murderous tendencies, and having them sated. Now, he's so happy to be back home. He has a baby boy who he knows has been missing his Daddy. 

When the blood cure failed, Dean's first plan was to kill him, but looking in Sam's eyes, all he could see was the baby boy he raised from six months old to now. With that thought, he was left with such a longing to get that baby boy back it hurt, and whether Sam realizes it or not, Dean knows that deep down, Sam wants Dean to take care of him. At first, Sam kept trying to either get away from Dean or cure him. This got old fast, so Dean brought a single mom to the bunker and held a knife to her throat. Sam was about to scream in protest, but before he could even get one word out, Dean made him a deal. If he stopped fighting and accepted this as his new life, neither the woman he was holding nor anyone else innocent would come to any harm. Sam said yes, crying at the loss of what would soon be a life he couldn't remember.

From there, Sam's been getting better and better. Sam always has a smile on his face when he sees his daddy. Sam's room has been completely transformed into a nursery, which is heavily warded so that when Dean goes out, Sam won't hurt himself, and nobody could get to Sammy either. And Sammy now only dresses in baby clothes, a sight so cute, especially in his footie pajamas, Dean can hardly stand it. Sam has baby toys to play with, and pacifiers to suck on. 

There'd been a few hiccups before they'd gotten to this point, where Dean had to rely on his demonic powers to get Sam to do what he was supposed to.

For example, Sam made strong objections to wearing a diaper, which left Dean to resort to gathering Sammy up into his arms, restraining all movement trying to get Sam to go, until finally he had to use his demonic influence to make Sam's bladder betray him so he'd pee against his will. Dean hated himself for doing it, but he had no choice. He just hugged Sam when it was over.

Another huge hiccup was back before Sam's headspace had taken over, and Sam was still slowly adjusting. Dean wanted to make sure that Sam knew about his number one rule, and that it was not negotiable, now or ever. Dean got close enough to Sam's face so Sam had to look right at him as Dean spoke. Dean proceeds to tell Sam that since he's spending the rest of his life like this, there's no need for him to hunt. Before Sam could protest, Dean reinforces his rule by saying, in a voice that left no room for argument, that Sam was never leaving the bunker or hunting ever again. All he has to do is be a good baby boy for his Daddy. He tells Sam that this is all for his own good, that he has every intention of getting Sam back to the baby boy he was always supposed to be.

Dean washes himself off, so there's no traces of demon blood or guts on him. Once that's done, he walks into Sam's nursery, smiling at the sight. Sam in his footie pajamas, waving his hands around and kicking his feet in pure happiness when he sees Dean. Dean decided to not keep the latches on his crib locked, because why punish him for being such a good little man? 

Sam keeps waving his hands, looking so adorable with the mittens he's wearing. That just warmed his heart, seeing his little man so happy. 

“Hey, Sammy. Did you miss Daddy?”

“Dee!” Sam calls out, reaching for Dean with his mitten clad hands. 

Dean gathers Sam up into his arms almost immediately, rubbing his neck to get Sammy to rest his head on Dean's shoulder, and carding Sam's beautifully long hair, adding yet another adorable aspect to the baby Sam has become. Dean had missed Sammy so much, extremely tempted to just sit in the rocking chair in Sam's nursery, letting them both doze off with his baby boy cuddling up to him. But he knew he had to refrain. Sammy's tummy was empty, and his daddy knows that needs to come first. 

He walks Sam to the kitchen, setting him down into the high chair he'd bought along with everything else. He can't help but feel a stab of pure love when Sammy starts whimpering at the loss of contact with his daddy. In the beginning of Sam's training, Dean had spent extra care on both coaxing Sam's little headspace out, as well as keeping it front and center. Now, Sam has the mindset of a infant, with Dean as his daddy. 

Dean clicks the tray in place on the high chair, and once again is so in love with this baby boy in front of him. His baby soft skin, after countless bubble baths, his adorably floppy hair that hid his face when he got fussy, those heartbreaking puppy dog eyes that had only gotten even more heartbreaking to see since this all happened. All around, Dean had himself one beautiful baby boy. He'd put Sam on a diet of homemade baby food, which kept his baby boy healthy as well as push Sam further into his little headspace. Sam now didn't even try walking anymore. He just crawled, or let his Daddy carry him everywhere. 

“You hungry, baby boy?” he asked Sam. Sam gave him his dimpled smile and makes his equivalent of a nod as he says, “Hun’gy, Dee!.” And that just reminds Dean of another aspect of Sam's training, where before Sam's little headspace took over completely, he kept mouthing off to Dean. Which made Dean realize as much as he didn't want to, he was going to need extra help with this. So, he started using Cain's silencing trick to cut Sam off. This freaked Sam out something awful, but Dean kept it up, and as the little headspace took over more and more, Sam's sentences got shorter and shorter, until finally, the only words that came out of Sam's mouth were garbled, or just babbling baby talk. It hurt Dean that it had to come to that, but it had to be done. He finally got back the baby boy that he should never have let leave for Stanford, leave him. 

“I'm gonna get you some yummy nummies, Sammy. Be right back.” Dean goes to the kitchen to stir something up for Sam, as well as reciting the spell for something new he had planned later. Dean's diet for Sam did not include anything other than fruit juice, water, and warm milk. Sam was a baby, and that stuff he used to drink as an adult wasn't good for his baby boy’s tummy. Sam was banging his hands on the tray when he got back, swinging his legs happily, as Dean pulled up a chair in front of Sam, setting his food and the baby utensils down on the tray. 

Today his little man got to eat pureed sweet potatoes, peas, and even some apples, too, cause why not? Sam's new diet completely erased coffee and soda from his new life, but even still, what sweet drinks he was allowed to have usually didn't include any juice sweeter than organic juice, which he blends and strains himself, but Sam had been such a good baby boy, he decided to give Sam a little treat with his drink, giving him organic pineapple juice instead. Dean held his sippy cup up to Sam's mouth, and damn if he didn't look like a puppy dog being a given a treat as his face lit up at the taste. 

Dean set the cup down, spooned some of the peas, and held it up to Sammy's mouth. Sam opened it, closing his mouth and getting a little on the corners of his mouth. Since Adult Sam always ate healthy, he imagined it tasted good to baby Sammy too. He always hated himself whenever it wasn't possible for Sam to eat healthy when they were growing up, having to deal with unhealthy or fast food because it was cheap and easy. That's why Dean made sure everything he fed Sam was filled with the nutrients Sammy needed to be a healthy baby boy. Sam deserved it, after everything he'd been through.

Sam swallowed it like a good baby boy, mouth slightly open, ready for more. Dean smiled at Sammy, spooning a fair amount of apples and held it to Sam's mouth again. Yet another time he'd had to use his demonic influence was when he had to train Sam to let his Daddy feed him; he wore mittens on his hands permanently, so he couldn't use them. Dean meant it when he said he was going to be Sam's daddy from now on. Sam didn't need to feed himself. This went on for about an hour, giving Dean spoonfuls of each alternatively, as well as the pineapple juice in Sammy's sippy cup. 

When that was done, he wiped all the food that got on Sammy's face, unlocked the tray, and gathered his baby boy back into his arms as he carried Sammy back to his nursery. He slipped a pacifier into Sammy's mouth, which helped Sammy to wind down, resting his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean let all the stress he'd had go, stroking Sammy's hair, letting a calm settle over him as Dean could practically feel the contentment coming off of Sam as he closed his eyes and sucked on his pacifier in contentment. Holding his baby boy like this helped to keep him grounded, the parental instinct with Sam having only gotten stronger, so strong that even his murderous tendencies couldn't top it. He reaches Sam's nursery, sitting down in the rocking chair and continuing to stroke Sam's hair and back, as Sam continues to suck his pacifier.

Sam had been such a good baby boy these past few months. He eats and naps whenever Dean feeds him or puts him down for a nap, and uses his diaper when he has to go, trusting his Daddy to take care of him. But still, there was something that has him terrified for Sammy. No matter how many demons he takes out, more kept popping up, undeterred. If they found the bunker, there was no telling what they would do upon finding Sammy. The warding on his room helped, but to be safe, he'd bound his life to his baby boy's. But that didn't erase the fact that Sam was utterly defenseless, and there was no telling what a demon would do to a helpless Winchester, death or no death.

Dean looked down at Sam, who had his eyes closed, slowly sucking his pacifier. He was so adorable. The baby boy he'd missed so much. His soul was corrupted by the Mark, but nothing could take away how he felt about Sam. No matter what anyone could say about it, he truly believed in his heart that making Sam his adult baby was for his own good. With Dean doing everything for him, Sam was safe and alive. With that thought, he knew he couldn't put this off any longer.

“Sammy?” He gently disturbs Sam's rest, and waits as Sam looks up at his Daddy with a sleepy look that just made Dean want to hold him tight and never let go. “Got a new treat for you, baby boy.” He says, watching Sam's eyes light up as at the mention of a treat. “Knew you'd like that.” he smiles as he somehow manages to rearrange himself so Sam stays on his lap as he unbuttons his shirt. Once that's done, he massages his nipple, watching as eventually, the nipple is wet with the breast milk Dean now has thanks to the spell he recited in the kitchen. Dean pulls the pacifier out of Sam's mouth and cradles Sam's neck gently, moving Sam to his chest to get him to latch on to his nipple. Sam gives it a small smell, then whimpering and trying to move his head away.

“There a problem, Sammy?” Dean asks, slightly irritated. 

He watches as Sam struggles to speak, till finally he says, “Mon’a.” Dean doesn't quite understand, but Sam just repeats that same word, patting a mitten covered hand to the nipple. Dean smells it himself, and that's when he understands. The breast milk is coming from him, but just like a human vessels blood is tainted when possessed, apparently it extends to breast milk as well. The milk smells a little like demon blood. Sam was saying monster. He didn't want to drink because somewhere he still remembers the demon blood. Dean should've known that Sam would be hesitant to drink anything close to the demon blood, even demon breast milk, thanks to when he was an asshole to Sam for drinking demon blood the first time. 

“It's okay, baby boy. It'll make us even closer. I can be your daddy AND your mommy, and it'll keep you safe. Never gonna let anything bad happen to my baby boy.”

Sam still didn't latch on, which was extremely annoying to Dean. He could always hold Sam's head against his nipple, keeping him there until he decided to suck it, but he wanted Sammy to accept it willingly. Finally, Sam relaxes his head in Dean's hold on his neck, and Dean slowly moves Sam's head back to the swollen nipple. He lines Sam's mouth up with his swollen nipple, and Sam hesitates one more second before latching on and sucking slowly. Dean wanted to jump for joy, but settles for cradling Sam in his arms, supporting his neck and whispers, “Such a good baby boy.” into Sam's hair as he gets more comfortable drinking from Dean. 

The results were amazing. Sam had always been pale, but as Sammy kept drinking, Dean watches as color develops in Sam's cheeks. Well, that's definitely something to keep in mind. He'd known that the breast milk he's feeding Sammy would be different because he was a demon, but he had no idea it would help him like this. When Sammy finishes, he let's Dean's nipple drop from his mouth, looks up at his Daddy, and asks, “Mo’?” with those impossible to resist puppy dog eyes. 

And before he knows what he's doing, he's getting up, and carrying Sammy all the way to his own bedroom. He sets Sam down on the bed gently, as he gets himself situated and starts getting his other nipple ready. Luckily Sammy hadn't needed a diaper change thanks to having gone before he'd left the bunker. Then, he gently coaxes Sammy over to him, pulling Sammy on top of his body, getting him to curl up and get comfy. This was supposed to be something good for Sammy, since he's proven to have completely given himself over to his little headspace, and with it, this new life Dean has created for him. 

Finally, the second nipples ready, a bead of milk dribbling out. Sam can smell it, and starts looking up at his Daddy and asking, “P’eese?” He kisses Dean's nose, a tactic to make Dean willing to give him more of his milk, not knowing that Dean was already going to. But he can't deny how much he loves his baby boy's kisses. He wraps up Sammy in his arms again, guiding Sam's mouth towards his nipple, and Sam immediately latched on and sucked a little harder than before. 

As he focuses on both how good it feels to feed Sammy like this, as well as watching Sam's throat pulse with every suck, he leans his own head back, allowing himself to feel Sammy's mouth pull the milk from his body, filling his baby boy's tummy. When he manages to bring himself to lift his head again, he finds Sam resting his head on his chest, sucking his thumb in the absence of his pacifier. Dean couldn't resist stroking Sam's hair, so happy at knowing that his baby boy's tummy is all full of his breast milk, making him strong. At that thought, Dean lays Sam down on his back so he can undo the zipper on Sam's footie pajamas, and blow raspberries into Sam's tummy. 

He's rewarded with sleepy giggles as Sam slowly wakes up. Dean watches as Sam attempts to hold himself up, before rolling over onto his side. Dean picks Sammy up, and watches as Sammy turns on he puppy eyes and makes smacking noises that Dean can figure out for himself; Sam's asking for more milk.

Dean holds his neck firmly, telling Sam in a firm voice, “Sorry baby boy, no more milk for today.”

Sam whimpers, but just says quietly, “Dan’ka De.” 

Dean pulled Sam close to his chest, kissing the tip of Sam's head as Sammy nuzzles into Dean's shoulder. Sammy always felt safe with his daddy, something Dean was more than happy to take advantage of. Sammy behaves, he gets love and cuddles. He misbehaves, he gets a spanking. But Dean is more than happy that he hasn't had to spank Sammy for a while. With the old Sam gone, Sammy could just be Dean's happy baby boy. 

“Be right back Sammy.” He sets Sam back down on the bed, reaching for a shopping bag that held something he'd finally decided Sam deserved to have for accepting the milk so easily. 

He handed Sammy a plush moose, something that made Sammy squeal in delight. But before he could reach for it, Dean grabbed his hands, stopping him. Sammy looked like he was going to cry, so Dean said quickly, “It's alright, Sammy. Just replacing these scratchy mittens with more comfy ones.” He wills the mittens to release their hold, and Dean pulls them off, watching as Sam stares down at his hands, having not seen them in months. Dean thinks it's so cute, but unfortunately, this moment can only be short lived. Part of letting Dean do everything for him meant no using his hands for anything, except for hugs. Hugs are always the exception. Dean quickly grabs Sam's hands again, slipping the more comfy mittens onto Sam's hands, and reinforcing his hold on them so Sam's hands were rendered useless once more. 

“That's much better, Sammy. Now how about giving Mr. Moose a hug?” Dean asks. Sam reaches for the moose again, this time succeeding in holding it close. 

Dean pulls Sam to him, kissing Sammy's forehead as Sammy starts crying. 

“Aw, Sammy, it's alright. Daddy's here, my precious baby boy. Don't be sad.”

Sam looks up at Dean at that, tears still running down his face. “A’pee, De. 'Uv moose."

And if that didn't say it all about how much Dean had failed as Sammy's big brother, he didn't know what did. He refuses to let himself fail as Sammy's daddy too. Any way he can, he's making sure his baby boy gets everything he's capable of giving Sammy. 

Dean picks Sammy up and gets up from the bed, walking back to Sammy's nursery with one hand in Sammy's hair, holding Sam against his shoulder, slipping his pacifier back into Sam's mouth. When they reach the room, he sits them both back down in the rocking chair.

This was their life now. A human turned demon by the Mark of Cain, but still capable of love. A love he ached to give to the most precious baby boy he had wrapped up in his arms. A precious baby boy that he would never let anything bad happen to, and he'd like to meet any asshole out there who thought they'd be the exception.

Sam wraps himself tighter around Dean, nuzzling even further into Dean's shoulder, sucking his pacifier quietly, and any stress he still had completely melts away as he dozes off in the rocking chair with his baby boy clinging to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he'd started Sam on breastfeeding from him, he'd hoped it would make Sam strong, give him nutrients even his homemade baby food couldn't. From his constant checking, it looked like he was right, but he soon found out that the milk not doing its job wasn't the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't planned. But afterwards, I realized there was more to write about with this story. Starting with this little bonus.

It's official. Dean has an addiction. That has to be what it is, because he has no clue what else could be compelling him to keep feeding Sam like this, every day more and more often. 

When he'd started Sam on breastfeeding from him, he'd hoped it would make Sam strong, give him nutrients even his homemade baby food couldn't. From his constant checking, it looked like he was right, but he soon found out that the milk not doing its job wasn't the problem.

The problem was that the second his nipples filled up again, something compelled him to pick up Sam, settle down in a comfortable spot, and just let Sam drink it all away. There was no resistance from Sam either. Sam loved it from the first time he ever drank from Dean, and the fact that Dean wanted to give him more, just made him want it all the more.

There's another aspect to this that Dean's still hesitant to admit. It's not entirely compulsion that's making him feed Sam his milk. If he's being honest, he just can't get enough of the thought that Sam's tummy is filled with his milk, making Sam need him for yet another thing, and in turn, brought them closer together. 

Dean's suddenly pulled out of his thoughts, as he feels a large amount of milk pulled from his nipple. He looks down, and sees a sight that never gets old. Watching Sam so relaxed, nipple in his mouth, as he drank from his Daddy, as well as the thought that it's all going in his baby boy's tummy, it's enough to allow himself to cuddle Sam closer to him. Sam doesn't seem to mind, only caring about the milk.

“Sam!” Dean's startled, and when Sam starts to whimper, Dean immediately leans down to whisper reassurances, “Shh, it's okay, Sammy.” He knew in all likelihood Sam couldn't understand a whole lot, but he hoped his soothing voice would be enough to help him relax. Sure enough, Sam stops whimpering, and soon the pulling on Dean's nipple continues.

That taken care of, Dean looks up, and he sees one of the last people he'd ever expected to see again. Castiel, resident angel in a trenchcoat. Truthfully, he'd wondered why Cass hadn't called Sam, or at least made sure Sam was taken care of. 

“What have you done?” The accusation doesn't surprise Dean, however the look of near disgust was almost enough to want to fry the winged bastard in holy oil. But Sammy always comes first. Always has, but now even more so, now that Sammy needs his Daddy for everything. So Dean stays put, holding Sam in place, one hand on his neck so Sammy wouldn't strain himself. When he looks back up at Cass again, his face has a hardness to it that he saves for people who screwed up.

“Me? Absolutely nothing, other than take care of my baby boy.” Dean's tone is calm, a miracle in itself, because if Sam wasn't on top of him, he'd definitely be screaming. 

“You have taken away Sam's free will, and made him dependant on you.”

Dean's anger nearly makes him explode, but he reels it back in, and just says, “Wrong. All I did was convince him he needed this. Something you never knew about Sammy, Cass; deep down, Sammy has always wanted his big brother to take care of him. All I did was appeal to it, and by the end of his training, Sam actually asked for this.”

“Sam would never agree to this. Let him go.”

This makes Dean nearly burst out laughing, as he replies, “Let him go? Why would I do that? Sammy needs me, now more than ever.”

“Sam needed you when you walked away from him and received the Mark. He needed you when he was angry about Gadreel. He needed you so many different times, and you let him down.”

That, Dean can't just let Cass get away with, “I am well aware of how many different times I've failed my baby boy. But no more. Sammy never has to worry about me walking away from him again. In fact, now Sammy needs me for EVERYTHING.”

It's then that Cass realizes what exactly he walked in on Dean doing with Sam. Sam's not just dressed like a baby, Sam's actually BREASTFEEDING from his demonic brother. “Do you realize what the milk you're feeding Sam is doing to him?”

Dean doesn't, not fully, but he's pretty sure Cass doesn't either. Regardless of his knowledge on regular demons, lactation among demons was largely unheard of. “And how could you possibly know that?”

“It's just like any other bodily fluid from a demon. The more he drinks it, the more he craves it, the more dependant he becomes on the person giving him it, and the more his body relies on it to survive. Eventually, he'd be able to make the person lactate just by wanting it.”

“Huh. That's good to know.”

“Dean, this needs to stop. We could have a chance at letting the milk leave his system.”

Dean finds that odd, until he realizes Cass thinks this is the first time Sam's breastfed from him. Time to burst the little tree topper’s bubble.

“I'm not gonna do that. If anything, I should be thanking you. Sam's been drinking from me for about two months now. This.” Dean reaches down to rub Sammy's tummy underneath him. “Is filled with my milk. He craves it day and night. It's like he can't get enough. Thanks to you, now I can keep feeding Sam with no qualms whatsoever.”

Cass is saddened at this revelation. If Sam's been drinking from Dean for two months, then it will be even more difficult to get Sam away from Dean. “Sam needs to get away from you, Dean. Let me talk to him.”

Dean holds all of Sam's memories as an adult, so there's no fear of him accidentally snapping out of his little headspace. Cass could tell Sammy anything, with no consequences. “Go right ahead. But when he starts crying, I'm going to order you to leave.”

Cass immediately moves toward them, leaning down to tap Sam's shoulder to get his attention. Sammy turns his head, but doesn't let go of Dean's nipple in his mouth. He's not drinking, having already emptied it, now relaxing his throat so he can move on to the other one. 

Cass speaks calmly, and quietly, “Sam, you need to come with me. This is wrong, and you know it.”

As predicted, Sam shows no signs of understanding a word Cass just said. All he knows is a strange man is talking to him, and he doesn't sound nice. With that, Sam turns his head again, burrowing his head into Dean's chest, sucking on Dean's nipple in comfort.

Dean strokes Sam's hair gently, speaking quietly, so as not to upset Sam, “Told you, Cass. Sam needs me. I give him what he needs, and he lets me. Hell, if we're being honest here, Sammy pretty much wants for nothing. Sam has NEVER been as happy as he is with me.”

But Cass ignores him, trying to get Sam's attention again as he says, “Sam, please. Don't let Dean control you like this. I know you're still in there. You can be yourself again if you just come with me.”

Sam starts getting fussy, finally choosing to say, “Go 'way. Wan’ De.” as he starts wriggling in Dean's hold.

“Now you've done it, Cass.” Dean leans down to whisper in Sam's ear again, calmly telling him, “Hey, it's okay baby boy. I'm right here, and I still got some milk for you.” He gently guides Sam's head to his other nipple, and upon recognising it, Sammy immediately latches on. Just like that, Sam has completely tuned out, suckling away, intent on filling his tummy with more milk.

Dean looks back up at Cass, informing him, “I am not controlling anything he does, Cass. He's here because he wants to be. And you're wrong. The Sam you knew isn't in there. Not anymore. See, I got sick of Sam fighting against his own mind, so after a long convo about what it really means to me to have him with me as my baby boy, he agreed. In fact, he not only agreed, he made me promise that once I took him away, he'd stay away, and that the Sammy you see before you, stays out here, with me, forever.” Dean nearly tears up recalling that, but he maintains his stoic face, not willing to show weakness to any potential threat to Sam.

Cass is saddened at Dean's confession. Dean made Sam think that he had no way out, and now Sam's given up. “How could you do that to him? This.” He makes a rather rude gesture at Sammy, who's still sucking away. “Is not your brother. Your brother is trapped inside this THING'S mind, convinced he has no way out.”

Dean's blood boils at that, and he quickly retorts, “Do not call my baby a THING. He's both my baby brother and my baby. And no, I didn't trap Sam anywhere. Sam asked me to rock him and let him disappear peacefully in his sleep. He's not in here anymore.” He squeezes the back of Sam's neck gently. “He's safe inside my head. No matter what, Sam will always be with me. But Sammy? He doesn't need that extra baggage. Sam's never coming back. Not for you, not for anyone. For all intents and purposes, Sam Winchester as you knew him is dead.”

Cass doesn't know what to do. Dean has completely dominated Sam's life, fed him his milk, and completely taken his adult side out of his mind, leaving this infant in his place. But as he looks at Sam sucking Dean's nipple, he just snaps, and immediately reaches out to pull Sam's mouth away.

But Dean's reflexes have only been enhanced since becoming a Knight of hell. So the second he sees Cass get anywhere near Sam, he lets out a blast of power, and Cass is immediately frozen to the spot. When Cass tries to move, he never takes another step. Some invisible force is preventing him from getting any closer.

“Dean, stop this!”

“Not happening. I will never let anyone, or anything, take my baby boy away from me again.”

“Dean, I swear on my Father I will get Sam away from you and back to his adult self!”

Dean raises an amused eyebrow at that, “That would be something, if you can even move one step out of line.” He watches Cass struggle to move for a few moments, never moving, or ever getting anywhere near Sam.

“You seriously think I wouldn't prepare for something like this? I decided you need to be punished for trying to hurt my baby boy. I've just made it so you have to stand here and watch while Sam keeps drinking from me.”

“Dean, no!”

Dean wants to laugh at how dense Cass is. “You realize you have no power here anymore, right?”

“Dean I'm begging you, in the name of everything that is good, please don't do this to your brother!”

Finally, Dean's had enough. He looks down at Sam suckling his nipple one last time, before saying, “I said no, Cass. All I've ever wanted is to get my baby boy back, and now I have.” He looks down at Sammy again, as he says, “Sammy is mine. With my milk in his tummy, I've made him mine, and now I know he'll never leave me again.”

Cass breaks hearing that. “Dean, the milk is changing him! Can't you see that?”

“If by that, do you mean that have I seen how Sam's filled out more, as well as put color back in his cheeks, then yeah, I have.”

“Dean, that milk is poison! It's the exact same thing as the blood you hated him for drinking!”

Dean's anger couldn't be kept in check for that. A wave of power bursts from him again, and he watches as Cass’ head is forcibly moved to look directly at Sam, lips surrounding Dean's nipple, throat pulsing with every suck.

“Did you really think I wouldn't have done my own research on demon breast milk, Cass? While I didn't know all the stuff you said, I did find out something rather interesting. The milk keeps him from slipping. His adult side may be gone, but now and then he gets confused, and ever since I started feeding him my milk, that's never happened. Face it, Cass. Sammy made his choice, and his need for my milk has made sure he stays that way.”

Cass wants so badly to smite Dean for doing this to Sam, but he keeps looking, and the longer he's forced to watch, the more he can see the milk in Sam's stomach change him, holding true to their effects. 

“You poisoned him! That milk will be his undoing. If you keep this up, Sam will be lost forever. His body has already succumbed to its effects. If it persists, Sam will never be able to regain his adult memories again. His mind would be unable to handle it. Please. Don't do this to Sam.”

“Haven't you heard a word I just said, Cass? I WANT him like this. If my milk makes it so he'll never function as an adult, then I've truly succeeded in making Sammy mine.”

Cass nearly breaks hearing that. The Sam Winchester that saved the world is as good as dead. Reduced to this infant. Drinking more poison from a demon. 

Dean, picking up on Cass’ thoughts, immediately responds, “The only poison in this room, Cass, is YOU. I have all of adult Sam's memories. I know everything you have done to hurt my baby.”

“You let him out of the panic room so he'd jump start the apocalypse. You brought him back without his soul, and lied about knowing about it. You tried to get ME to leave him in that damn cage. It's YOUR fault the closest thing I had to a surrogate father is dead. You stuck a needle in my baby's neck. Need I keep going?”

Castiel says nothing, refusing to take the bait.

“I didn't think so. Now if you don't mind, I have a baby to take care of. And last I checked, my baby doesn't have an angel friend telling him lies.”

But then, he decides he's not gonna send Cass away. Not yet. He wants to twist the knife, to really drive the point home, so Cass doesn't get any ideas of trying to take Sam anyway.

“On second thought, since you can't do anything unless I let you, why don't I just rub it in your face a little more?”

He gets up from the rocking chair, with Sammy safe in his arms, and moves over to Sammy's crib. Sammy, having already finished drinking for the night, continues to suck on his Daddy's nipple, letting it relax him as he gets more clingy, burying his face into Dean's chest, holding onto him a little tighter. 

Dean uses telekinesis to undo the latches on the crib, and reaches up a hand to soothingly stroke Sammy's hair as he whispers lovingly, “Time for bed, Sammy. Gotta let all those vitamins from Daddy's milk do its job.”

On Sammy's side, the fatigue that's become routine for putting him down for a nap sets in. As Dean lowers him onto his back in his crib, Sam can feel himself relaxing. Whatever was upsetting him before, is slowly slipping away as Dean gets him comfy, pulling a blanket over him and stroking his hair, another routine thing that Sammy's been more than happy to accept. 

When Dean leans down to give him a kiss to the forehead, he reaches up with both of his mitten clad hands, trying to pull Dean closer to kiss his nose.

Since starting his new demon breast milk diet, Sam's taken to kissing Dean's nose a lot more. Sometimes it's to get Dean to give him more, other times it's just another way Sammy shows his love for his daddy. Either way, Dean loves every single one of them, and proves so by letting his face be pulled closer to Sammy's, and waits as Sammy pulls his head up to give him another one. 

Cass can't see it, but there's a tear or two threatening to spill out. There's times where Dean can't help but wonder if he made a mistake. But it's moments like this where he's reminded that this was the right choice. He has a baby boy that he's actually allowing himself to be affectionate with. Sammy is changing him, deep down where his soul is supposed to be corrupted. He can feel it. He's never felt more human than he has with Sammy.

And that's when it hits him. This is it. No matter who comes after them, or how many times he might doubt himself in the future, he can't let Sam be an adult again. Not ever. If Cass is telling the truth, if he keeps up his breastfeeding, maybe even gives him more, it won't be long before that truly becomes a reality, and Sam can't be an adult again, even if Dean wanted him to. 

He lets out a breath that feels like he's been holding since the early days, when Sam was still resisting. Dean rubs his belly, quietly whispering, “Get some sleep baby boy, and let yourself relax, okay? I'll be right here when you wake up.”

Sammy can't understand most of the words, but he knows it's his daddy saying them, and that they're said out of love. He can feel his stomach begin to digest the milk. This is his favorite part of drinking from his Daddy. His whole body goes warm as the milk enters his bloodstream, and absorbs it into the rest of his body parts, keeping his body and mind young and helpless, the warmth wrapping around him like another blanket, and all he remembers is his daddy holding him, giving him his milk, and putting him to bed. His limbs are weighed down by his fatigue, and before long, he's asleep, the yucky memories of the scary man completely disappeared.

Dean smiles, happy to have his baby boy fast asleep, even with an intruder in the room. He turns back to Cass, to inform him,

“See, Cass? You were here for all of that, and now Sammy doesn't even remember you being here. Face it, Cass. You have lost.”

He moves back to the rocking chair, to sit down, and hammer the final nail in the coffin.

“I don't think you realize just how far all of this goes. I've only been feeding him my milk for about 2 months, but the rest? Waaaaay longer than that. Wasn't gonna start him on my milk unless i knew he'd accept it without a fight. The way Sammy's acting? All because of my training. I was very thorough. His ability to walk, control over his bladder, his hands, even his speech? All gone. And I swear on the mark on my arm, he's never getting any of them back. Like it or not, this is all of Sammy that remains, and all that ever will remain. But don't worry. He won't die. No, see when I said I wasn't gonna let Sam leave me, I wasn't kidding. So I bound by life to Sammy's. When the rest of humanity dies out, me and Sammy will just continue right along with what we've got going on here. But, just to show what a good guy I am, I'll make you a small promise.”

Cass has no idea what Dean could be referring to, but just listens, having no other choice.

“I promise, from now, to when your grace finally burns out, and beyond, you will never see Sammy again. Once I banish you from here, you're not coming back. This is Sammy's life now, and thanks to me, you're nothing to him as a baby.

“So, I guess this is where we part ways. Permanently. Bye, Cass. Can't say it's been nice knowing you.”

With that, Cass is blinked away, like he was never here. Thanks to the new sigils, Cass won't ever be able to come in here, or even find Sam, again. 

That taken care of, Dean returns to listening to his baby boy’s cute little noises he makes in his sleep. He can't believe it. Who would've thought an angel of all people would give him the answer he was begging for? The milk did exactly what he hoped, AND made it so Sam's mind would never age past the age his mind is now. 

Dean leans down to rub Sammy's tummy, still blown away by how much the milk has changed his baby boy. Sammy doesn't respond, just wiggles a little underneath Dean's hand, before settling down again.

Dean reaches for a pacifier, gently pushes it into Sammy's mouth, then says, “Night, baby boy. Tomorrow's another day.”


End file.
